


Sorted With You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (not too much angst), Aftercare, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Park Jimin, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Gryffindor Park Jimin, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hyung Kink, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Rivals, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Smut, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Dork, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Praise Kink, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Safeword Use, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Subdrop, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook hate each other. The hyungs have tried so many times to bring them together, but their just not compatible. That is, until Jungkook goes into heat when the entire school, except for Taehyung, is on a fieldtrip.(Sorry, I’m bad at summarizing)





	Sorted With You

**Author's Note:**

> Btw for the title I just looked up “harry potter pick up lines” and I found one that said, “the sorting hat has spoken, I belong with you” and I said to myself, “Eh, sure, I'll just steal that one,”
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________

It was Jungkook’s third year when he met Park Jimin. Jimin introduced him to the group.

Jung Hoseok was a ray of sunshine, and always tried to make everyone happy. He was a Hufflepuff, which fit his personality perfectly. Hoseok was an alpha, but never tried to make anyone feel lower than him because of that. He never made people feel uncomfortable, in fact he always tried to fill awkward silence with jokes and comments to make it less awkward. Though he did not succeed most of the time, Jungkook still appreciated his attempt. Hoseok to Jungkook was like most of his hyungs, like family, he felt like his younger brother, as if they knew each other for years. After a year or so of being a part of the group, he learnt their smells, and to Jungkook, Hoseok smelt like the forest, minus the animal shit. Oaky trees and great smelling flowers, it wasn’t bad at all, if anything his scent was kind of nice. 

Min Yoongi was in Slytherin, and he was usual grumpy. At first he came off as lazy, and even a little mean, but that quickly changed when he got to know him. He was actually an overworked softie, who always took care of his younger friends. He was an omega, but it didn’t matter too much, since he never really cared anyway, which was completely normal. He would always show his appreciation with small things, like small complements, meaningful advice, and trying to keep things normal after something had changed. At first Yoongi wasn’t sure about Jungkook, then two seconds later he found the boy to be talented and hardworking, also more mature than most his age. Yoongi’s scent smelt a bit sweeter than Hoseok’s, it smelt like when you would walk into a store that sold bread and pastries, but not _as_ sweet as that. 

It was very easy to like Kim Seokjin, who was in Hufflepuff. He was charming to begin with, and always, and by always, Jungkook meant always, he would make a joke, usually some kind of dad pun. He was a beta, which again, didn’t matter, Jungkook’s kind of just saying the facts about his friends. He would always say that he was ‘worldwide handsome’, which honestly wasn’t a huge stretch, lie _damn,_ he had some good looks. He was basically the dad of the group, alongside with Namjoon. Jin was really protective, which was mostly good, but sometimes it got annoying. “Jungkook-ah, make sure to study.” and, “Jungkook, you need to eat breakfast, I don’t care if you’re late for class!” also, “Jungkookie, don’t get into trouble! I don’t know what I would do if you were expelled.”. Even though he was sometimes annoying, weather it be his laugh, or his constant worrying, he was a great friend. He smelt like food, specifically like a thanksgiving dinner, although this might be because of how much he cooks. 

Kim Namjoon, the second dad of the group. He was in Ravenclaw, and he is an alpha. He was kind, caring, and welcoming. From the moment Jungkook saw him he knew he would be a good friend. He is constantly concerned for the others own safety, barely acknowledging his own. He might be more protective than Jin even. He had gained the nickname, ‘The Destroyer’ after breaking twelve of the castle’s plates trying to wash the dishes. One year, Jungkook heard, he had broken two wands. Two wands he broke in one year. Jungkook honestly doesn’t know how Namjoon had survived up until this point. Whenever Jungkook needed someone, he was there for him. Either it be for magic help, money, or just a shoulder to cry on, Namjoon was there. His scent reminded him of a new car smell, even though he had never actually been in a new car, it is what he would imagine it to be like. Or somehow like a dusty book, even though he also smelled like a brand new shiny car, it also somehow reminded him of that. 

The first friend Jungkook had met of his group, Park Jimin of Gryffindor. He was kind, and if Jungkook was honest, kind of cute. His smile was contagious, and his happiness was too. He never took things too far, and he would try his best to help his friends do that too. He was a beta. When Jungkook was lost, after his friends abandoned him, just for beating them in Quidditch, Jimin had seen his confusion and sadness, and to Jungkook’s surprise, Jimin actually did something about it. It wasn’t everyday he met someone who spoke Korean, so it did cheer him up to know someone he could understand was on his side. Jimin was probably the best friend anyone could ask for, although it was very difficult to compare him to his other hyungs. Jungkook was thrilled when he was accepted in to the group. Everyone seemed happy too, except for one person. But Jimin couldn’t be blamed for who he was friends with, so Jungkook didn’t really mind. Jimin smelt like candy, especially cotton candy, which was the color his hair had been dyed, pink cotton candy, that is. When he was near Jimin, he wanted to just eat sweets all day with his best friend.

Kim Taehyung, though? He was a completely different story. He was in the same house as him and Jimin, Gryffindor. Taehyung was really... rude. It was hard for Jungkook to judge him with no definitive proof, but whenever Jungkook was around, he would just stop talking and give Jungkook the death stare. As if Jungkook’s existence was disgusting, like _he_ was the problem. And for a while Jungkook started to believe he was as well, maybe it was something he said, and just doesn’t remember. Then he overheard a conversation between Jin and Taehyung, and heard Taehyung talking about how annoying and bratty he is, and how he wants Jungkook kicked out of the group. Jin defended Jungkook, which made Jungkook have a sad smile, saying that he was a sweetheart and had done nothing wrong. Taehyung had the same views he had before the conversation had ended with him saying, “Thanks for taking my side, Hyung. Now I know that you favor me over that _stranger._ ” Jungkook had already had tears running down his face before that line, but after hearing it he let out a quiet sob and ran towards his room, slamming the door to his dorm. Jungkook hates to admit it but he likes Taehyung’s scent the most. It smelt like pure honey and maple sirup, and to be honest his scent made Jungkook’s mouth water. But that’s the only likable quality Jungkook knows of him.

—x-x——x-x——x-x—

After that conversation between Jin and Taehyung, Jungkook stopped all of his attempts to befriend him. No waves when he saw him on the other side of the staircase, no ‘Good job’ after a quidditch match. Not a word Jungkook wanted to speak to Taehyung. Jimin had come to check on Jungkook the night of the conversation. Jungkook let him in and told Jimin about everything he had heard. Jimin simply responded to him with, “I have to agree... he is a dick sometimes.”. Jungkook said, “Sometimes?” and Jimin nodded. “He’ll get used to you, just you wait,” Jimin said, and Jungkook responded with, “What of ai don’t want him to get used to me, now?” and Jimin sighed. “Then give him an obvious sign that screams ‘I don’t care about what you think’. He’ll be able to see it.” Jimin suggested, and Jungkook just nodded. 

—x-x——x-x——x-x—

Today was the day of the field trip, and Taehyung couldn’t care less. He was free to basically do whatever he wants, although there will be one teacher. There was one other person staying at the school, whom could easily ruin his day by himself, Jeon Jungkook. The ‘loved by all’ seeker. Well guess what, Taehyung doesn’t love him, no, not a single bit. He swears Jungkooks is casting a spell to get his hyungs to transfer all their attention to him. Not just them, but the whole school seems to be under this spell, or, since it’s Jeon Jungkook, curse. Taehyung believes one day he could become the new Voldemort, while everyone else thinks he could be the new Harry Potter. Which was impossible, since this boy wasn’t brave. He wasn’t talented. He wasn’t hardworking, he was just using his looks, and strength, and quidditch abilities to try to impress everyone. But he didn’t. He impressed everybody, but Taehyung. Taehyung seemed to be the only one who's not oblivious to his immaturity. Popularity gets you nowhere in the muggle world. Even Harry Potter had to live as a normal human being, and Jungkook, not being Harry Potter, will certainly have to do that too. Taehyung really didn’t see the appeal in Jungkook. He sits on his bed, wondering why he isn’t popular, he’s just as talented, if not more, as good looking, again, if not more attractive. Well, Taehyung supposes it’s because he’s younger, but in the real world, age doesn’t get you anywhere, so it doesn’t matter. Nothing Jeon Jungkook could do in Hogwarts means _nothing._ Absolutely _nothing,_ he’s going to be pathetic in the human world, completely, and utterly, pathetic. Without magic or Hogwarts, Jungkook is useless. That’s what Taehyung predicts. 

He hears a noise. _Jesus Christ! He can’t even be quiet._ Taehyung’s head is beginning to thump like the beat of a drum. He can deal with this, he can ignore it. Whatever it is, Taehyung doesn’t want to add to the attention Jungkook’s getting, so he’ll stay calm and still. He can just practice spells, that’ll keep him distracted. He’ll start with a basic one, just as a warmup. He gets up, and grabs his wand, after he’s done he sits on the edge of his bed. “Lumos,” He says, and his wand shots out a bright beam of light. It’s so bright Taehyung can barely look at it without his eyes watering. He then says, “Nox, nox, Jesus, that was so bright,” He said, then yawned. He looked at his lamp. “Wingardium leviosa,” He says, sounding bored. The lamp levitates, not too far from the table it was on. While it was still on, Taehyung heard a groaning sound, which made him loose focus and drop the lamp. It was made of glass, so a bit of it broke off. _Don’t give him attenti—_ he heard a whimper, one that sounded like pain. Taehyung really hates Jungkook, but Jungkook could be in danger, and Taehyung doesn’t go as far to say he wants the kid dead, so he rushed from his room to the living room of Gryffindor. He forgot where Jungkook’s room was, so he listened for more noise, which he did hear, he opened the wrong door, then closed it, and instead turned the knob to the door on his left. It was locked. He knew a spell for this... what was it? “Alohomora?” Taehyung said, although it sounded more like a question. He tried turning the knob again, and the door slowly opened. He saw Jungkook in bed, sweat dripping down his face, him curled up in a ball making whining noises. 

“Jungkook?” Taehyung asked and Jungkook whimpered. “Holy shit... you’re in heat?” Taehyung said.


End file.
